Team Seven Reunited
by lenaetv
Summary: The memebers of team seven have broken apart. Can they be put back together? Rated M for Future chapters. SasxSakxNar. Oh and Kakashi too. HEHE
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well here is another story that I am forced to get out of my head. It is distracting me from my other stories, therefore I must finally just write it out and get it over with.

Alright it's not my best writing, but enjoy anyway. I am just in hurry to get wrote. Maybe in the future I will go back and correct the errors. But for now ENJOY!! :)

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I own no part of Naruto.

* * *

**ASSIGNED MISSION**

Kakashi now 40 years old was making his way to the Hokage tower. It has been fourteen years since he first taught team 7. Since then his three former students had parted and headed down different paths in life.

Eight years ago is when they finally got Sasuke back to the village, where he spent a year in a prison and was suspended from ninja duty for another year. Once he got back his ninja status he was making his way into Anbu within nine months.

Naruto left the village five years ago with Jiraiya after he learned his father was in deed the Fourth Hokage. He was determined even more to become stronger so he could follow in his fathers footsteps.

Sakura became a well known medic in Konoha. She now trains medic ninjas for the line of duty and pretty much runs the hospital. Her beauty is also another well known fact throughout the village.

It is a rare occasion when Kakashi sees or speaks to his former students. Nowadays they are the ones always working or on missions, while Kakashi's generation take a back seat during this peaceful time. So when Tsunade summoned him to speak of his former team he grew curious as to why.

As he made his way to her office, thoughts and memories kept flooding his mind. 'Why after so many years would she want to speak of team 7? What could she want?' Soon enough he would get his answers. He stood outside her office; voices could faintly be heard from the other side. He gave three knocks.

A small silence was heard. "Come in"

He entered her office, shutting the door behind him. Now he stood in front of her desk a little more confused then before. Not only was Tsunade there, but Jiraiya and Yamato as well. He realized now something was going on with his former students and he had no idea what.

"Kakashi thank you for coming" Tsunade began. "As you know this involves your former students."

Kakashi nodded.

"I would like you to take them on a mission." Tsunade stated

"Excuse me for saying this, but you make it sound like I need to hold their hands." Kakashi said

The three in front of him chuckled. Kakashi was now completely lost on what was happening.

"Did you not know that your former students had, well I guess you could say a falling out about five years ago now?" Jiraiya chuckled.

"A falling out?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes they almost took out Anbu headquarters during their little outburst." Yamato added.

Now Kakashi remembered hearing something about the event, but at the time just shrugged it off. "So what mission do you have in mind?"

Tsunade pulled a scroll out of desk and tossed it to the copy-nin. He opened it and read it over. He noticed a sly grin on the faces of the other three occupants.

"I don't understand, this is a D-rank mission, C-rank at the most, why do you need four jonin on this mission?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"The rank of the mission is not the reason; the length of it is why I chose it." Tsunade smiled.

Kakashi looked back down at the scroll. He skimmed through it looking for the duration. When he found it his visible eye widened. "Eighteen months?"

"Yes, I want you to settle this quarrel during that time."

"So this is a babysitting mission, making sure they don't kill each other." Kakashi stated as he placed the scroll in his vest.

"In a sense yes, but you made them into a team once, I want you to make them into a team again." Tsunade explained.

"If you don't mind me asking why is there such an interest in reuniting this team."

Another chuckle was earned. "Well you see Kakashi, on their own their skills are great, but as a team they would be almost unstoppable. A team like that would be a valuable asset to our village."

"I see, and do they know the true meaning behind this mission." Kakashi asked

"Are you kidding, if we told them, they would have surely refused the mission?" Jiraiya stated.

"I see"

"You all will be staying in the guard house at the northern border of fire country for the next eighteen months. They do know of the mission, but we have yet to tell them who their teammates are. They will find that out tomorrow morning when you meet for your departure." Tsunade explained.

"Yes madam Hokage" Kakashi nodded as he turned to exit the office.

"Oh Kakashi there are few things you should know about them before you leave." Yamato said causing Kakashi to glance over his shoulder at the smirking threesome behind him.

'This is going to be a long eighteen months' he thought as he turned to hear what they had to say.

* * *

AN: There is was. Please R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**TEAM SEVEN TOGETHER AGAIN**

The morning came quickly for Kakashi, he decided today was not the day to be late; he had to be the first one to the gates to avoid any fighting between the others. It was now 6:45am they were to meet at 7am. He stood by the gates waiting for the first to arrive.

He did not have to wait long; Naruto was the first to appear.

"Naruto, nice to see you. It's been a long time." Kakashi said. He couldn't believe how much he looked like his father, it was almost like looking at the fourth himself.

"Kakashi? Are you on this mission too?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I will be captain of the team" Kakashi answered.

"I guess they let anyone on a mission these days" Sasuke said approaching the two men.

Kakashi and Naruto looked over to him. Sasuke was dressed in the standard issue uniform as was Kakashi and Naruto. He kept his hair the same length from he was younger.

"I see what you mean." Naruto said looking away from the Uchiha.

"Let's get going already" Sasuke said starting out of the gates.

"We are waiting for another member, so just relax." Kakashi sighed.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other for a brief moment before beginning to ignore the others existence. Kakashi watched the two and sighed. 'Let's hope Sakura is more upbeat.'

It was now 7:10 and Sakura had yet to show up. 'Maybe I should go see what's taking her?' He thought 'But can I trust leaving these two alone' He glanced between the two. The tension in the air could be cut with a butter knife.

"Sorry I'm late Kakashi" Sakura said appearing in front of him in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi smiled. "Usually I'm the one apologizing for being late; it's nice to be on the receiving end for once." He chuckled.

Sakura smiled. "Let's go then." She said walking passed her former friends/teammates without a word. Naruto and Sasuke followed behind leaving plenty of distance between them.

Kakashi took up the rear and watched the three closely. While he, Naruto and Sasuke wore their jonin uniforms, Sakura on the other hand was wearing a pair of black pants, a shirt that covered no more than what a bra would, to complete her outfit she wore a long shirt that resembled her dress from when she was younger, only this one hung open in the front. Her hair was much longer than he ever remembered seeing it, hanging just below her waist.

The four walked in silence for hours, Kakashi had no idea how he was suppose to go about this. They would make it to the guard house by nightfall, so to pass the time Kakashi pulled out his favorite copy of Icha Icha paradise. 'If all else fails, read' He chuckled to himself.

* * *

Nightfall couldn't have come any quicker. They finally had reached their destination. The small guard house had not been used for years, and it looked it too. The outside looked worn and run down, it didn't even look like it was livable. The inside however was much better looking, a small kitchen, a living room, a small dining area, a lone bathroom, and two bedrooms.

'Hm, that's going to be a problem.' Kakashi thought as he looked over their living quarters for the next eighteen months.

He returned to the entryway to find Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke still standing by the door.

"Well before we get settled in the four us need to talk." He said "And yes I mean all four of us."

* * *

AN: There it is. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Mystery Revealed**

The three looked at Kakashi less then thrilled about there current situation.

"You might as well have seat." Kakashi said walking into the living room.

Sakura followed taking a seat at one end of the dusty couch as Naruto took a seat at the other end. Sasuke slowly followed taking a seat in the chair across from the couch.

"So who would like to tell me what happened?" Kakashi asked sitting down in the only empty chair left next to Sasuke.

There was silence between them; as far as they were concerned they had nothing to say to each other.

"We can sit here all night or we can…."

"You have no right to treat us like children; anything that happened between us is none of your concern." Sakura said sternly sending Kakashi a death glare.

"Hm, I will quit treating you like children when you quit acting like children. Now whether you all like it or not we are stuck here together for the next eighteen months and I…….."

"It was not my choice to be stuck here with them, if I would have known I would have never accepted such a mission." Sasuke interrupted.

"What makes you think I wanted to be stuck here with you two?!" Naruto yelled jumping to his feet.

"Was I talking to you!?" Sasuke yelled back also jumping to his feet.

"No you weren't because you don't know what talking is!" Naruto yelled now face to face with Sasuke.

Kakashi rubbed his temples. 'They really haven't changed all that much have they.'

"That's it; I have had it with you two." Sakura yelled jumping to her feet. "It is because of you two that our team was destroyed. If you two would shut up and quit pointing fingers, placing the blame on everyone else this would have never happened." She huffed now angry that she had to yell.

"Well if I remember right it was because of you we were arguing in the first place." Sasuke said glaring at Sakura.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha. "I never asked for either of you to have any part in my life." She said and stormed out of the room. A door to one of the two bedrooms was heard being slammed hard.

"Why the hell did you have to bring that up for?" Naruto said pushing Sasuke.

"How was I suppose to know it still bothered her that much?" Sasuke pushed him back.

A growl was heard coming from both men. 'I better stop this before they……oh too late'

Naruto was slammed into the wall by Sasuke. Naruto quickly kicked Sasuke sending him the floor, where he jumped on him and started an all out wrestling match.

"Would you two give it break?" Kakashi said rubbing his temples. He was just about to get up to pull them apart when Sakura appeared grabbing each man by the collar and throwing into wall on either side of her.

"I have had with you two" She said.

The three men were now staring at a very pissed off kunoichi.

"If I remember right Sasuke, you were the one that left me" She said glaring at him. "And as for you Naruto, you left too so that kinda puts you in the same boat doesn't it. Whether either of you were there for me or not when it happened it does not matter anymore. So just get over it. And as for you Kakashi…" She said now glaring at her former sensei.

"What the hell did I do?" He asked confused.

"You just showed up whenever you wanted to, but when I really needed you, you were never there so that puts in the exact same boat that those two are in." She turned away and walked to the front door swinging it open.

"And I swear if I hear another word about it from any of you, you'll go back to the village in a wooden box." She hissed slamming the door as she left the house.

The three men sat in silence and stared at the door where Sakura disappeared out of, finally Kakashi had to ask.

"So is this all because we left her behind?" Kakashi asked looking for answers. He may be a genius, but when it came to his three former students he gave up trying to figure them out. He was a little taken back by the look he was getting from Sasuke and Naruto now.

"You really have no idea do you?" Sasuke asked

"So I am getting old enlighten me."

"Did you ever hear anything about that mission six years ago, the one where only one came back alive." Naruto said now staring at the floor.

"Yes I think I heard something about it. What does that have to do with this?"

"Well, Sakura was the lone survivor, barely even alive at that." Sasuke added still focused on his ex-sensei.

Kakashi eye went wide. "You mean."

"Yeah, she suffered because we failed her, we should have been on that mission with her."

The room fell silent again. Kakashi heard about the mission from fellow shinobi's, he was amazed anyone could survive such a thing, he heard they were tortured, interrogated, and even raped by the enemy and held captive for weeks.

"Yeah well, if wasn't for stubborn ass over there we would have gone with her." Naruto hissed directing his glare to Sasuke.

"You thought the mission was a waste of time too bastard" Sasuke hissed back.

So now Kakashi finally understood part of what was going on. He vaguely remembered Sakura coming to him a few months after he heard about the mission. But he had just returned from a mission himself and just wanted to go home and sleep. He remembered telling her he didn't have time and left her there. Now that he knows what happened to her, he grew sick to his stomach of how he just turned his back on her. 'She came to me and I just pushed her aside.'

"Whatever I have nothing more to say to you." Naruto said disappearing down the hallway.

Sasuke soon disappeared down the hallway as well, leaving Kakashi alone to deal with Sakura when she returned. 'I should have stayed in bed' Kakashi thought as he rubbed his throbbing temples yet again.

* * *

AN: There was the third chapter. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here is Chapter 4, Enjoy

* * *

**Silence Will Drive You To The Edge**

It has been four months since the start of the mission, tension still strong between the four. Sakura however had drawn herself as far away from the others as possible. She slept outside only after the others had gone to sleep. Actually she hardly spends any time in the house as long as they are there.

Kakashi tried his hand at talking to her but came back defeated and his tail tucked between his legs. Naruto also had no luck. Sasuke was the only one left, Naruto and Sasuke put their differences aside for the moment for Sakura's sake.

So after breakfast Sasuke decided it was time he gave a shot at talking to her. Kakashi and Naruto wished him luck. With that he was off looking for a woman who didn't want to be found.

A lake about a half mile from the house was where Sakura was this particular morning. She was wading in the shallow water looking down at her reflection. 'Dirty' she thought. 'That's what they called me dirty, the two men I thought I could count on, used and dirty' a tear slipped down her cheek. "Worthless" She whispered as she dove under the water.

The lake had now come into view; Sasuke slowed his pace as he approached. Not far from the waters edge was Sakura's clothes. 'Well where is she then?' He thought as he scanned the area.

Sakura surfaced only to feel another's presence. With only her head above water she turned to look at the unwanted visitor.

"What is it you want Sasuke?" She said a hint of anger and annoyance in her voice.

"I came to talk to you." He answered

"I have nothing to say to you." She said as she turned to dive under again. But she was startled when she came face to face with the legs of Sasuke.

"I think you do" He said as he crouched down in front of her, focusing his chakra to his feet so he wouldn't plunge into the water.

She glared up at him. "Used and dirty" was all she said before turning the other direction.

"What are you talking about?"

"That day at Anbu headquarters, I was there, I heard everything" She said quietly.

"What did you hear?"

"Everything, I heard everything between you and Naruto."

Now Sasuke mind was working searching for the memory of that day he had tried to hide in the back of his mind.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Sasuke you can't do this to her, she doesn't deserve it!" Naruto yelled_

_"Shut-up Naruto and stay out of it, it is none of your concern." Sasuke said_

_"None of my concern? How can you be so blind? I refuse to let you put her through anymore pain then she has already gone through. She loves you, she chose you over me, and you can't just……"_

_"Well I am" Sasuke yelled "No matter how much pain she has gone through the fact remains that she is now used and dirty. No man would want that. Not even you."_

_"That may be true, but the other fact is that she doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Sakura deserves better than that." Naruto hissed through clenched teeth._

_"Whether she deserves it or not this is how it is going to be. She can never become a part of the Uchiha clan."_

_"You promised her, you gave her your word."_

_"Promises were meant to be broken" Sasuke said right before Naruto's fist made contact with his face._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Sasuke was silent as the memory played over and over in his mind. 'She heard everything, so that's whats this has all been about, I never thought she heard, no wonder she was there and jumped in on the fight'

"I can tell from your silence you remember that day and the words that were said. And you know what, you were right. Despite my so called beauty no man has wanted anything to do with since the…….after that I was only looked at as a ninja of the leaf village and never as a woman." She said turning to look him in the eye. "Because that's the truth right I am nothing but used and dirty. Why should I expect anyone to want me, including you Sasuke"

All Sasuke could do was stare at her. "Sakura I….."

"Don't there is nothing you need to say, now leave me alone." She said as she hit a pressure point in his leg causing his flow of chakra to stop and sending him into the water below.

By the time he finally surfaced Sakura was no where in sight. He sighed 'Then tell me why I never found anyone else if that's the truth Sakura.'

* * *

AN: Alright another Chapter done. Sorry if you think it sucks so far. (Sweatdrop) Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for the reviews! :) Well here's another Chapter, it's longer than the last four. Enjoy!

* * *

**A New Threat**

The door to the house slammed open, with a dripping wet Sasuke present. Naruto and Kakashi looked up from their reports at the kitchen table.

"I thought you were gonna talk to Sakura not take a swim." Naruto chuckled earning a glare from the Uchiha.

"Shut up" He muttered as he slammed the door closed.

"I take it it didn't go so well." Kakashi smirked.

"What the hell do you think?!" Sasuke scowled.

"Well I think she got you all wet, but I thought it was suppose to be the other way around." Kakashi laughed unable to hold it in any longer, with Naruto joining in.

Sasuke sent a death glare at the two laughing men before heading to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He stripped off his soaking wet vest and threw in the tub.

"Damn her" he muttered to himself as he stripped off his soaked shirt. "Why does she have to be so damn stubborn?" He growled.

He removed his sandals and began removing his pants, but as fate would have it, his foot hit a small puddle that formed beneath him sending his back straight into the wall behind him.

"Shit" He said through clenched teeth as he let his body slide to the floor. 'Could this day get any worse' he thought resting his head on the wall.

* * *

It was thirty minutes before Sasuke emerged from the bathroom, sporting nothing but a white towel tied around waist. He went for his bag only to find it was no where in sight. 'Naruto' was the first name that came to mind. He walked back down the hallway. "Naruto what the hell did you….."

"Ssshhhh! Shut-up will ya" Naruto whispered looking out the window in the dining room.

'Did…..did he just sshh me?' Sasuke thought. He was about to yell at the blonde until he noticed that Naruto and Kakashi were intently watching something outside. Curiosity got the better of him and he strolled up behind the two. His eyes widened at the sight.

There outside the house was a half-naked Sakura, well from his point of view. Her over shirt was off, leaving her shirt and pants. 'Please how can you call that a shirt' Sasuke thought as he eyed the pink-haired women. He couldn't deny she looked damn good though. But the point of the matter was that she was talking to a man, not just talking, flirting with him.

Sasuke didn't know how long he stood there watching her blush and giggle at everything he said. He fumed when she placed her hand on his bicep in that oh-so-flirtatious way. He growled when the man brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear leaving his hand lingering longer than needed. Finally he couldn't take it.

"Why the hell aren't you chasing this guy away?" Sasuke said angered.

"Keep it down. He's a mist ninja we want to see if he's a threat." Kakashi ordered.

'Oh, he's a threat alright' of course he couldn't admit that out loud. So he looked at the man more closely. Sure enough there on his left arm was the symbol of the mist. 'What the hell is he doing here?' Sasuke watched the man now more then Sakura, trying to pinpoint any reason he would be here. The said man looked to be in his late twenties early thirties and as Ino would put it easy on the eyes. 'Argh now I'm checking him out. Focus Sasuke' He yelled in head.

Then out of the blue the man had taken Sakura's hand and pulled her closer him, causing a blush to fill her cheeks and a giggle to escape her lips. Sasuke was about to barge out there and put an end to this whole charade, but to his surprise he wasn't the only one feeling protective.

"Hey Sakura you gonna introduce your friend." Naruto said standing in the now open doorway.

The sudden interruption caused them to quickly part. "Oh Naruto this is…..Well I guess I didn't get your name." She smiled at him sweetly.

'What?! You mean to tell me she has been throwing herself at him and she doesn't even know his name!' Naruto scowled in his head.

"Well let me introduce myself. My name is Akine from the village hidden in the mist." He smiled holding out his hand to Sakura, which she took cheerfully.

"I am guessing your name is Sakura."

"You guessed right."

To her surprise he brought her hand to his lips. "It's a suitable name for such a beautiful blossom." He said and gently kissed her hand. Of course causing her to blush and giggle once again.

"Oh he's smooth" Kakashi chuckled. He had noticed the reaction of his two male teammates. The glint of jealously he saw in their eyes was, well it was rather amusing to him.

"State you business here" Naruto said trying to hold back his anger.

"Well I was just passing by and happened to see this lovely woman. I just had to introduce myself." He said while smiling at the giggling Sakura.

"This is sickening she looks like a lovesick school girl" Sasuke huffed.

"Yes but I don't think I could pass her up either." Kakashi added smiling, which only earned him a glare from the other two men.

"Well I suggest you keep right on passing through." Naruto stated, turning his attention back on the unwanted visitor, only earning himself a glare from Sakura.

'That a boy Naruto' Sasuke smirked to himself.

"Actually Akine asked me to join him for dinner in a small village near by." Sakura said turning her attention back onto the man that was whisking her off her feet.

"What!?" Naruto now yelled.

"And I have accepted" Sakura giggled ignoring the outburst from the angered blonde.

Sasuke fists were clenched, anger flowing through his body. This man was defiantly becoming a rather large threat as far as he was concerned and there was no way in hell he was going to let this new threat put his grubby hands on Sakura. In a split second he had pushed Naruto out of the doorway, taking his place.

"Sakura I demand your get your ass in this house right now!" He all but asked nicely.

Sakura was taken back by this new outburst as she glared at the Uchiha. A slight tint of pink crossed her cheeks as she noticed he was only wearing a towel. But she stood her ground. "Do not talk to me as if you own me Uchiha." She scowled.

Sasuke was now ready to attack, half-naked or not he didn't care. Kakashi however had watched the scene very closely. Holding back a chuckle the whole time, but nonetheless he knew this could get ugly and he didn't want it to go that far.

"Sakura you heard him." Naruto added pointing towards the door.

Sakura now turned her glare onto Naruto. "You stay out of this too" She growled

Sasuke watched the man carefully. He seemed oblivious to the banter between them, his hand still firmly holding Sakura's as if he had claimed her as his. A low threatening growl escaped his throat. This action catching Akine's attention and he looked over to the Uchiha, glaring at first but soon a smirk forming on his lips.

That's all it took for Sasuke to be pushed over the edge. "Naruto" He hissed through clenched teeth. Naruto nodded as he got into a fighting stance, he knew the others intentions and agreed one hundred percent that this man must be taken out.

Akine had quickly pushed Sakura behind him and took his stance. "Try me" he threatened.

"My pleasure" Sasuke hissed and lunged forward, Naruto right beside him. Before they even made it foot from the doorway Kakashi caught both men in headlock and a hand firmly set over their mouths.

"Sakura you go have some fun okay!" He said eye creased in a smile completely avoiding the struggling men in his grasp.

"Hmm" Sakura said turning from them. "Let's go Akine"

Akine straightened up. "Oh and don't worry I'll take real good care of her." He smirked and followed after her.

Kakashi was now almost tempted to let the anger raged men in his grasp go, if not attack him himself. But his better judgment overpowered, he knew Sakura could take of herself against this one. As soon the two were far enough Kakashi dropped his hold.

"What in the hell did you do that for? We're on duty; we can't just let her go into a village like that." Naruto argued rubbing his jaw.

"No, that is why we are following her." Kakashi answered like it was nothing important.

"You should have just let me take him out." Sasuke growled staring in the direction they had disappeared.

Kakashi chuckled. "Yes your right, it would have been rather enjoyable watching you lose your towel in the heat of battle." He smirked.

Sasuke glanced at the older man before returning to the house muttering something under his breath that sounded like "pervert" and "you wish". Drawing out another chuckle from the copy-nin.

* * *

AN: Another chapter done. Please R&R. Thanks'.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Alright here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**A Promise**

Sakura and Akine had spent the afternoon doing nothing much but seeming to enjoy the others company, unknowing to the three that tagged along. They watched as the couple talked and laughed, exchanging a gentle brush of the hand now and then, her true smile coming out and all because of this stranger.

After dinner the couple went walking down the street of the small village. Sakura's arm intertwined with his. Sasuke felt a surge of anger run through him again. He'd had enough of watching this man making her happy in way he could not anymore. 'Of course how can I blame her, it was my fault' Sasuke thought with a sigh.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered sitting next to him on top of a roof of one the shops.

"Hn" was his answer as kept watch over the couple below.

After hesitating a moment he asked. "Do you love her?"

Sasuke was surprised by this sudden question as was Kakashi; both now looked over at the blonde. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you love her?" He repeated.

"Tch….what kind of question is that?" Sasuke said as he turned his attention onto the couple again.

"Just answer the question." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared down at the pink-haired woman. A loving smile on her face directed towards the man at her side. 'She's happy with him' He thought as he remembered the day he made his promise.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

At Ichiraku

"So Sasuke what do you plan to do now?" Naruto asked with a mouth full ramen.

"Eat lunch" Sasuke said dryly breaking his chopsticks apart.

Naruto gave him a well-no-duh look.

"What he wants to know Sasuke is if you plan on joining Anbu" Sakura said quietly as she stared down at her untouched food.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well if you do we can't be a team anymore" Naruto stated.

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto. "So. You can survive without me."

That statement alone brought back memories from a time Sakura and Naruto tried so hard to forget and Sasuke just acted like nothing ever happened. He acted as if they meant nothing to him.

"Yeah, sure" Naruto said the sound of defeat in his voice as he took another bite of ramen.

Sakura couldn't be there right now, she had to leave, just get away from him. She stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Sakura where are going?" Naruto asked worried.

"Away" she muttered and exited the shop.

Naruto watched her as she disappeared into the busy street. With a sigh he turned back to his half eaten lunch.

"What's her problem?" Sasuke said taking a bite of his noodles.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Naruto sighed again.

Sasuke now looked over at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Fine"

He found Sakura at the library her nose stuck in book. "Sakura" Sasuke said walking over to her table.

Sakura glanced up for moment and turned back down to her book. A few moments passed in silence.

"You gonna tell me what your problem is." He said arms crossed while staring down at her.

She slammed the book closed and stood quickly, then disappeared down one the aisles. She placed the book back in its proper place and scanned the shelf for another title.

"You can't ignore me and you know it." Sasuke said now leaning on the bookshelf next to her.

"Watch me" She hissed and grabbed a book off the shelf turning to go back to her table.

Sasuke put his arm out blocking her way. "Talk"

"I have nothing to say, now if you don't mind." She said pushing his arm out the way.

He grabbed her waist pulling her to him. She gasped and the book in her hand fell to the floor when she felt her back pressed against his chest.

"Oh I do mind Sakura" He whispered in her ear and encircled his arms around her waist, his warm breath against her skin causing a shiver to run through her body.

"S…Sasuke….let….me go" she breathed trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.

He nuzzled his face into her neck. "No" He muttered against her skin with a light kiss.

Sakura closed her eyes trying to block it out, this feeling that she felt when he touched her. Want. Need. Lust.

"Sasuke…Please….Stop" She whimpered

"Sakura I know what it is you want from me" He said in low husky voice, placing another kiss on her neck.

A gasp escaped her throat. "There is nothing I want from you anymore" She desperately was trying to hold back her tears.

She felt him smirk against her skin, which felt like it was on fire at this point. "Liar"

"Stop" She whimpered as he began his attack on her neck again.

"Sakura I promise that when the time comes, you are the one I want to restore my clan with."

She shut her eyes unable to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks after hearing his words. "Empty promises mean nothing to me."

He spun her around and crashed his lips on hers. She was startled by the sudden kiss, but she didn't fight, she couldn't push him away, she still loved him after all.

When the kiss broke he rested his forehead against hers. "I promise you Sakura Haruno, that you will bare the Uchiha name when the time comes."

Tears were now streaming down her face. "Promise?" She whispered

He gently wiped her cheek free of tears. "I promise" as he brought his lips to hers once again.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

That was six months before her tragic mission. _"Empty promises mean nothing to me"_ Her words now rang loud and clear in his mind. He broke that promise to her.

'Sakura I didn't mean for any of this happen.' He thought watching as another man now held her. His heart felt pain at the sight and memory from his past.

"Sasuke are you going to answer me?" Naruto said breaking Sasuke from his thoughts.

"I can't answer that question." He lied. He did love her, and even after he broke his promise, he couldn't be with anyone else, he needed her, wanted her and only her.

"Well, I still love her" Naruto said his face held sadness.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. He knew the blonde had feelings for her, but he never knew he held that much feeling for her.

"She waited for you." Naruto chuckled as if trying to cheer himself up. "She waited ten years for you."

Kakashi had now turned back to watching Sakura. 'I think she is still waiting, for someone at least.'

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when Sakura's voice drew his attention.

"Akine what are you doing?" She sounded surprised. He had pulled her into an alleyway and pinned her against the wall ravishing her with kisses.

"I need you Sakura" Lust evident in his voice. He captured her lips with his.

From their perch the three men watched their little make out session. Hands were roaming over covered and bare flesh, lips attacking each other with hunger. Only a few minutes of this and they couldn't even stand to watch, but watched either way.

"I am putting an end to this" Sasuke growled as be begun to stand up.

A hand quickly pushed him back down. "No Sasuke, I don't like this anymore than you, but we have to wait." Kakashi ordered.

He grunted in disapproval and crouched back down. A minute or so later the glint from a kunai was seen and a wave of fear rushed through there bodies. Before they could react they saw Sakura holding a kunai against Akine's throat.

"What is it you are after?" She growled pressing the kunai a little harder into his neck.

A smirk crossed his face. "Why Sakura, I don't know what your talking about." He said mocking her.

"Please don't play your pathetic games with me. You're a pitiful actor." She hissed

"Well if you knew why did you let me go that far?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Because, you treated me like a woman and not like a ninja, I thought I would get some enjoyment before I killed you. Now state your purpose." She pressed the kunai harder, a small trail of blood now trickling down his neck.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered as he watched the events unfold below.

"I sought you out for your medical expertise you could say." He winced at the pain from neck.

"Well you know what? You wasted your time. People come after me every week seeking my medical skills and you're all beginning to become rather bothersome. I do not just work my medical skills on just anyone."

"Well maybe I can persuade you." He chanced and brushed her cheek gently.

"I am not one to be persuaded" and in a flash the kunai cut his throat, his body falling lifeless to the ground. She wiped off her kunai and headed back to the guard house without a second thought.

The three men hadn't moved. They stared down at the lifeless body.

"I have never seen Sakura so……" Kakashi said looking for the right word.

"Cold" Sasuke finished for him. "Her eyes hold hatred" He thought out loud. He wondered if that hatred was really held for the now lifeless body on the ground or someone else.

* * *

AN: Well another Chapter done. Please R&R. (Promise some cough togetherness in next chapter) ;) Again please review. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: HI!! Thanks for the reviews!! Here's another Chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

The three men gave the pinked haired kunoichi some time to cool down before heading back. After three hours they hoped her demeanor was at least a little more pleasant. Upon arriving back to their current residence, they began to grow weary of what she might do if she was still angered.

Opening the door Kakashi had to quickly block a kunai directed towards his head. He stared over at the attacker. "Sakura what the hell are doing?" He said angered by her actions.

"Where the hell did you stash the sake? I know you have some so don't deny it." She pointed an accusing finger at the masked man.

"You tried to kill me over a bottle of sake?" He questioned eye brow raised.

She let out a small growl. "Just tell me were it is Damn it!" She yelled.

He eyed for a minute, debating whether alcohol would be a good choice right now. Of course denying her the beverage could lead to a far worse situation. "Fine" He said strolling past her and disappearing into his room, returning a minute later bottle of sake in hand. "Here" He said and tossed it to her.

She quickly popped it open and downed a rather large swig of it. She let out a sigh of relief after removing the bottle from her lips. She gave a quick glance to Kakashi still standing in the hallway, then at Naruto and Sasuke standing by the front door, all watching her intently.

While sending a Sasuke a cold glare she took another drink from the large bottle, never loosing eye contact with him. He of course stood there arms crossed and emotionless expression on his face. After wiping her lips with the back of her hand she averted her eyes and walked towards the living room.

"Maybe if you wouldn't put yourself in such situations you wouldn't have to drink yourself senseless." Sasuke said coldly watching her retreat.

Of course after she heard his words she froze, her grip on the bottle in her hand tightening. Kakashi and Naruto quickly retreated to a safer distance after seeing her begin to tremble with anger. They knew this was going to get ugly. But Sasuke just stood there with the same pose, same expression.

"What did you say?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"There is no need for me to repeat anything?"

Before he knew it the bottle of sake was thrown in his direction. With a quick lean to the left he managed to dodge it, sending it smashing into the wall. He now glared into angry emerald eyes. That same look of hatred he saw before was now very clearly seen. He stood his ground as she approached him.

Now standing only inches away, her fists clenched tight. He knew he had it coming, but he never expected what she did next.

A loud slapping noise was heard as Sakura's hand made contact with his left cheek, sending his head jerking to the right. He hesitated a moment then turn back to look at her, a fresh red hand print visible on his face. Naruto and Kakashi watched the scene from the dining room, thinking Sasuke got off easy with just a slap to the face.

"Mind telling me what that was for?" He asked, slight anger heard in his voice.

"That was for you being such an asshole, and this!" She yelled slapping him on the cheek once again. "Is for lying to me." Her left hand now met his right cheek. "That was for making promises" Her voice now shaky as tears started to form in her eyes. He stood there never changing his expression no matter how much his now red cheeks burned.

Soon tear after tear fell as she glared into his unemotional onyx eyes. She turned from him unable to look at him any longer. Heading back in the direction of the living she took a couple of steps before his words once again brought her to a stop.

"Are you done throwing your childish tantrum?" He didn't know why he was saying such things, but he was angered and she became his target.

Her eyes were shut tight, cursing herself on the inside for crying over him. The anger rose through her like brush fire, and without warning her leg went flying through the air making impact with Sasuke's stomach. With a loud grunt he flew back hitting the wall falling onto the broken sake bottle on the floor.

"Ahh……what the hell is your problem?" Sasuke asked now anger showing. He could feel the glass beneath him cut through his flesh.

"You stay away from me" She glared at the Uchiha. Her tears stopped momentarily from anger.

Kakashi and Naruto stared at the two. Naruto of course was worried about his two friends, Kakashi on the other hand was holding back a laugh, and he was quite amused seeing Sasuke getting his butt kicked by Sakura.

Of course what happened next no one expected? In a split second Sasuke had Sakura pinned to the wall, hands firming held above her head.

"What is wrong with you?" He demanded his face only inches from hers.

She glared at him, she wouldn't struggle, she chose to ignore him at all costs. She turned her head to the side pressing her cheek flush against the wall.

He stared down her intently. 'So you think you can ignore me do you' a smirk on his face.

Her eyes widened and her breath hitched when she felt his lips on her neck. She thought she heard Naruto yelling something about 'no seducing Sakura', but she wasn't sure. Her mind couldn't register anything except the man attacking her neck with kisses.

Her eyes closed and breathing became raged as he nipped at her collarbone. When his grip tightened on her wrists, images began to flash through her mind. Images from a time she locked away in the back of her mind, pain, suffering. She began to fight against his body screaming anything and everything; she just had to get away.

"NO…..STOP……DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE………PLEASE I BEG YOU!!"

Sasuke quickly stopped his ministrations and let her go backing away. He looked at a now crying and trembling woman, her arms wrapped tightly around her petite body, eyes still shut tightly. He felt a pain in his chest as he watched her slide to the floor crying hysterically.

"Sakura" Naruto called as he ran to her. He crouched beside and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"NO, DON'T TOUCH ME." She cried pulling out of his reach.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke searching for answers. Sasuke knew what was wrong, the way she reacted, the words she was yelling. She was reliving a moment from her past.

'Damn it, why did I have to push myself on her like that.' He questioned himself angered.

Kakashi was also now crouching down next to her. "Sakura" He said softly. "Sakura open your eyes."

Hesitating, she finally let her eyes slowly open, seeing Kakashi before her mind body relaxed. She threw herself into him wrapping her arms around, still unable to stop crying.

"It was horrible, they….they…. I was so scared." She cried into his chest trembling.

Kakashi comforted her rubbing his hand gently over her back. "It's okay Sakura we're here." He looked at Naruto and Sasuke both had worried expressions on their faces. Kakashi knew they had the same question in their mind as he did. 'What really happened to you Sakura?'

* * *

AN: Ok there it is. PLEASE R&R!! THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for that wait! Here's another Chapter! PLEASE R&R! Luv ya! Also sorry for any mistakes, I promise to go back and fix them soon; in the meantime I am trying to update all my other stories too. :)

* * *

"Is she okay?" A worried Naruto asked.

"Yes, she's sleeping now." Kakashi said walking into the kitchen.

Naruto was relieved, unfortunately as fast as he felt relieved he was angered. He stared coldly at the Uchiha who was staring blankly out the window. How foolish and selfish one man could be was beyond him. Naruto had loved Sakura for as long as he could remember. He even backed off after Sasuke returned, even though he really could never let Sakura go.

"Just say Naruto" Sasuke said, he could obviously feel the gaze of the said man.

"If you want her tell her, don't play games anymore. If you wait too long you will lose your chance to have her" Naruto practically threatened.

Sasuke was surprised by the threat, but really wasn't threatened. "I suppose you think you will be the one to take her." Sasuke chuckled seeming amused just by the thought.

"Will you two end this?" Kakashi said rubbing his temples, something he does quite often anymore. "Why don't you just both take her and get it over with?"

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING?!" Naruto fumed.

"Really Kakashi those books have rotted your brain" Sasuke added shocked by the suggestion.

Kakashi slumped onto the nearest chair. "That is not what I am implying, you two haven't changed. You treat Sakura as if she was a toy that got handed down and is now worthless. Sakura's misfortune does not make her any less of a woman. I thought two men who loved her would have treated better than that." He stated sounded disappoineted with his former students.

* * *

A week past since that night and a new tension formed in the small guard house.

"Sakura are you coming to breakfast?" Kakashi yelled out the window.

As usual no reply came. Kakashi sighed and set the table. Everyday he asked, hoping she would join them, but everyday he got the same no response.

"You three need to go into town and fetch some supplies today." Kakashi said as the other two men began eating.

"You think that wise?" Sasuke questioned sipping his tea.

"Just behave" The silver-haired man replied handing them a list of needed supplies. Of course he wanted to stay behind to catch up on much needed reading time.

Without argument any argument the two men silently ate their breakfast and headed out.

"Do you want to tell Sakura or should I?" Naruto asked

"It doesn't matter. Let's just hurry up and get her." Sasuke sounded rather irritated.

It wasn't hard for the two to spot the pink-haired kunoichi. For today she happened to be relaxing in the sun or sunbathing whichever you prefer.

"Hey Sakura we need to go and……"

Two wide-eyed shocked males stared down at their topless sleeping teammate.

THUMP "AHH… WHAT THE…."

Sakura was pounced on by Naruto, who was quickly covering up her bare chest.

"Are you crazy Sakura? Anyone could just waltz over here and find you half naked. How can you just show yourself like tha..."SMACK-SLAM

Naruto was sent flying through air and slamming hard into the base of a tree. "What is your problem? I was just sunbathing; don't get so worked up over nothing." An angered Sakura was standing now, still unaware of her topless form.

Suddenly a weight fell on her shoulders startling her. She turned to see Sasuke wrapping her over shirt around her. "Please don't show yourself so freely to other men Sakura" He whispered before turning away.

Sakura was surprised by actions and his words. For a moment he was almost like the Sasuke that she used to know. 'Why is my heart racing? It's been so long'

"Hurry up you two or I'll leave you behind." The Uchiha yelled over his shoulder.

"Huh….What? Wait where are we going?" A confused, but now eager Sakura ran after him, leaving a half conscious Naruto behind.

* * *

"Great the shop's closed" Naruto whined.

"Well if you wouldn't have taken so long, we would have been here earlier." Sasuke snorted

"Me? It's Sakura's fault, she's the one who knocked me out." Naruto defended himself pointing at the said woman, only to soon realize she wasn't there. "Hey where is Sakura."

The two men looked around and indeed she was gone.

"I swear this woman is impossible." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

They happen to be in the same small village they were in before, so finding her was not too much of a task, since there weren't that many places to go. What did surprise them the most was what they found her doing?

In the middle of a small park was the said woman surrounded by a group of children. From what they could see she was holding something and some of the kids were crying. Naruto of course was eager to get closer, unlike Sasuke who didn't want to draw attention.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Naruto asked peering over the heads of the children.

"We….we...hurt it" a little blonde haired girl cried peering up at him with tear filled eyes.

A confused look covered his face. When he moved in closer he saw Sakura holding a small rabbit and a green glow was emitting from her hand. Naruto watched as the children looked on with a hope that she would save it. Naruto knew of course that this was an easy task for her.

Soon enough the rabbit was as good as new. "There he'll be fine now" Sakura smiled and set the rabbit down, who quickly hopped away from the now excited group of children.

"Thank you miss" A little boy said.

"That was amazing, how did you do that?" Another asked.

"It was nothing" She giggled. "Just be more careful next time ok" She patted him on the head.

Naruto was smiling when she approached him. She seemed to be a different person today for some reason. "That was nice of you" He smiled.

"I couldn't just let them cry now could I" She answered

"Well are you done saving all the furry little creatures now?" Sasuke asked not looking to interested in the whole thing.

Naruto broke out laughing. "Sasuke, I never thought I would hear you say something like furry little creatures." He laughed, earning him the Uchiha death glare and a giggle from Sakura.

"Anyway, did you two find the shop?" Sakura asked trying to not giggle again.

"Yeah but it's closed. We'll have to wait till morning." Sasuke said returning to his emotionless self.

Sakura sighed. "Alright then let's head back."

"What? You mean we have to come back tomorrow" Naruto pouted.

"What choice do we have Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't we just stay at the inn? I am sure Kakashi won't mind." Sasuke said out of the blue. "What?" He asked looking at his stunned comrades.

"Okay then" Sakura said strutting past Sasuke. "But I refuse to share a room with either of you" She confirmed heading towards the inn.

"WHAT!?" Sakura yelled slamming her fists on the desk, frightening the innkeeper. "What do you mean you only have one room available?"

"I….I'm sorry, but it is all we have." The poor man coward behind the corner.

"Ugh…..I'm leaving" Sakura exclaimed turning to leave.

"We'll take it" Sasuke said grabbing Sakura by the arm and snatching the key from the desk.

"Hey! Stop let me go!"

"Just shut-up already would you" Sasuke scowled.

"I don't mind sharing a room with you Sakura" Naruto grinned at the flustered woman.

"Well I do now let me….hmf"

She was silenced by a pair of lips covering her own. To her surprised they belonged to Naruto, her eyes would wide with shock. The grip that Sasuke had on her loosened as he looked on also a little in shock.

Naruto pulled away. "Why must you always be so difficult?" He sighed and continued up the stairs. Sakura watched as Sasuke soon followed. She ran her finger tips across her lips. 'Naruto'

* * *

AN: Yeah I know got a little silly, but oh well. Please, tell me what you thought either way. :)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Here is another chapter sorry it's been so long, works a killer. Anyways enjoy! And please don't forget to leave a review!! Luv Ya

* * *

"What the hell were you trying to pull?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Shut up would ya. Don't let Sakura here you." Naruto said glancing at the bathroom door, relieved he could still hear the water running.

"I don't care if she hears me, what gave you the right to just go and kiss her like that."

A knock at the door caught the men's attention. Naruto cracked the door open to see the desk clerk standing there with a package.

"Sorry to bother you but this was dropped off for you" The clerk said holding the box out.

"We aren't expecting anything so you must have the wrong room." Naruto explained.

"He said you would say that, so he left a message for you too." The man stated and dug for the paper in his pocket while trying to balance the box with his other hand on his side.

Sasuke irritated now, opened the door and grabbed the box and the note that the man just pulled out before shutting the door.

Naruto turned around to yell at the rude Uchiha, that was until he caught sight of Sakura standing in the doorway of the bathroom wearing only a white towel.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked while still running the towel through her hair.

Sasuke had also been staring, but quickly turned back the message in his hands.

_ Just a little something to help pass the time. _

_ Kakashi_

Sasuke read the note again and opened the box. There was a bottle of sake, three glasses and a copy of one his favorite books. Sasuke now knew this whole thing was planned by that damn copy-nin.

"What's in it?" Naruto asked peering over his shoulder into the box. "Whoa no way!" Naruto said excitedly grabbing the book first. "This is the absolute best book that old perv ever wrote." He exclaimed skimming through the pages.

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Sakura smacked him across the head. "Naruto how can read that filth?" She asked

Naruto rubbed his sore head. "Sakura that was mean, and besides it's only a book"

"A porn" Sakura corrected.

"Yeah, but in this one there are extra pictures because the main character and his comrade are escorting a woman to her meet the man she is suppose to marry, but instead they both fall in love with her and end up kippnapping her and having a threesome." He said while showing her a rather graphic picture of the three characters.

Sasuke however caught on the hidden message that Kakashi was trying to get across and quickly opened the bottle of sake, hoping to get drunk and just pass out. He really had no desire to see Naruto naked.

"Really let me see that" Sakura said snatching the book from Naruto. She flipped the page seeing the said characters in another position. 'I don't even think that's possible' she giggled to herself.

"Sakura are you gonna put some clothes on." Sasuke asked now sitting on the bed.

"--"

"Sakura are you listening to me?" He said a little louder.

"--"

"Sakura!" He said finally snapping her out of her daze staring at the porn in front of her.

"What?"

"Are you gonna get dressed?" He asked quickly taking another drink, if he didn't watch himself he could end up attacking her right here.

"Yeah, yeah give me a second." She said turning her attention back on the book.

"Hey let me show you this one" Naruto said flipping through the pages.

Jealousy raged through Sasuke as Naruto rested his hand on the small of her back. Without a second thought Sasuke snatched the book and swung Sakura over his shoulder, quickly placing her back in the bathroom. "Get dressed" He hissed and slammed the door. Upon facing Naruto again, he was outraged to see him chuckling. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"She really is naturally pink" Naruto chuckled, which he regretted afterwards since Sasuke tackled him enraged by the comment.

Hearing a banging sound Sakura opened the bathroom door, but was shocked by what she saw. Sasuke on top of Naruto, rolling around on the king sized bed. She had to quickly shake the images from her head; she couldn't believe she got turned on by that.

"Stop you two what are doing?" She said now trying to pull them apart, still wearing nothing but a towel.

"Sasuke's lost it"

"Shut-up pervert" Sasuke said flipping Naruto over, somewhere in the process Naruto grabbed a hold of the towel covering Sakura, first causing Sakura to lose her balance and second causing the towel to come off.

Sakura came crashing down on the bed next to the men. Angry beyond belief she didn't even take notice to the absent towel. "Naruto you….." She stopped after seeing to the now blushing men staring at her or rather her uncovered body. Looking down and seeing her current state she quickly covered herself as good as she could with her hands, and sat up attempting to make a quick getaway.

"Stop looking at me" She exclaimed just as she was about to get up, but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Sakura, don't cover up" Sasuke whispered and placed a kiss on her neck. Naruto or not he couldn't hold back now.

* * *

AN: Sorry had to do it. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry it's been so long, I know I'm horrible. But work finally has let up on me. So anywho here is the next chapter. It's short but I promise the next one will be longer and really lemony. :) ENJOY!

* * *

"NO STOP!" Sakura yelled breaking from Sasuke's hold and running to the bathroom. She was completely confused by what just happened, she knew what he wanted but she wasn't quite sure why her now.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Naruto knocked softly on the bathroom door.

_'Oh no I forgot Naruto was here'_ Sakura blushed at the revelation.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked worried.

"I'm fine" Sakura said in a shaky voice. Truth was she wasn't fine, she could still feel his arms wrapped around her, her neck still tingled from his kiss. "This isn't good" she sighed wrapping another towel around her.

"Damn it Sasuke go talk to her" Naruto said in a hushed stern voice.

"Would you leave me alone" Sasuke hissed "I'm getting to it" He said stomping off towards the bathroom door. "Sakura come out of there now"

"Oh yeah that'll really work" Naruto rolled his eyes, barely dodging the kunai thrown at his head.

"Sakura if you don't come out I'm coming in" Sasuke said jiggling the door handle.

"Sasuke you can't just barge in like that" Naruto said pushing him away from the door.

"What is your problem?" Sasuke hissed. "I don't see you helping" Sasuke pushed him back.

"Please stop!" Sakura ordered slamming the bathroom door open. "Please quit fighting. I'm sorry, for whatever, just stop this."

"You have no reason to apologize" Naruto sighed "You can't help it that we both desire you"

"Nar…Naruto. I don't know what to say."

Naruto grabbed her waist. "How about we don't say anything" he said in a husky voice before he captured her lips. After a moment Sakura pushed him away.

"What…What is going on with you two?" She asked her breathing uneven.

"Isn't it obvious" Sasuke grinned taking a step towards her. "We want you Sakura and I don't know about Naruto but I am at my limit"

Sakura stared at the two men in front of her, one she has loved for many years and one she never considered until now. It was at this moment she realized she loved them both and because she couldn't choose between the two. "I can't pick one or the other" She said quietly.

"I don't mind sharing" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke wasn't thrilled with the idea of sharing Sakura, but with her standing there in that towel he didn't care, he had to have her. With one quick movement he had her in his arms.

"Sasuke?! Put me down." Sakura wiggled in his arms. Only a moment later he dropped her on the bed.

"I told you Sakura" He said taking off his shirt. "I am at my limit" His voice low and husky. Sakura's heart raced as the bed shifted and Sasuke trapped her beneath him. With there lips only inches apart Sasuke was caught off guard and Sakura quickly flipped him to bed and straddling him.

"Do you really think I would give in that easy?"

She gasped in surprise when Naruto wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Looks like you need some convincing" Naruto said kissing her neck, his hands sliding up her body. He slid his hand through the opening of her towel and found her perk breasts.

She let a moan as he began gently rubbing his thumb across her nipple. "See you like it don't you" Sasuke grinned running his hands up her smooth milky white thighs. Moving closer to her core, which right now was aching.

* * *

AN: Sorry for cutting it short. But I need way more time to right a really good lemon. Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

_****_

!!WARNING LEMON!!

AN: Enjoy!!

* * *

Sakura's body fell back into Naruto as Sasuke slowly slid his two fingers into her core. Naruto turned her head and captured her lips, their tongues fighting for dominance. The burning sensation in the pit of her abdomen was growing with each gentle thrust.

"AAHH" Sakura threw her head back when she felt him slowly roll her pearl beneath his thumb. Naruto laid kisses down her neck to her shoulder, slowly removing her towel, his freehand kneading and rolling her firm breast. The pleasure was almost too much her; the feel of these two men was going to make her go insane. Her breathing fast and hard as the fire inside her was about to break free.

"I….Can't…..AAHH" She let out a loud moan as she was taken into her climax. The sight of Sakura reaching her peek made the hardened members of the men twitch with anticipation of their own release to come.

After a few minutes Sakura fell to the bed trying to collect herself. She never in her life experienced something so mind blowing. Closing her eyes she grinned thinking she should have tried this years ago. She opened her eyes when she heard the two men chuckling and the bed shift. She was awestruck to see a very naked Sasuke and Naruto.

"Um…" She said lifting her body up on her elbows.

"Don't think this is over yet" Sasuke grinned capturing her beneath him again.

"Hey now" Naruto scoffed. "You better remember to share" He crawled onto the bed.

"And how do you expect to do that" Sasuke hissed growing impatient.

"Well page 179 of that book seemed rather interesting." Sakura spoke her thought out loud.

"Looks like you've become quite a pervert." Naruto chuckled, as Sakura's cheeks turned red. Her embarrassment was soon forgotten when Sasuke kissed her more passionately then ever before.

"Sakura, please" his voice lust filled and needy. He spread her legs farther apart with his own, settling between her thighs. His member being teased at her opening.

"Sasuke……." Sakura let out a small moan as he slowly began to enter her. His own mind went blank as her warm wetness surrounded him. Slowly he pulled out only to thrust back in. Naruto feeling a little left out leaned in and kissed Sakura.

Sasuke let out a low growl and without breaking their connection he flipped them over, now Sakura straddling his member. Sasuke grabbed her hips moving her slowly at first. Naruto didn't waste any time as he came up behind Sakura.

"Sakura lean forward." He whispered in her ear as he gently pushed down. "Relax" Naruto said as he gave her cheeks a slight squeeze.

"Naruto, What are you doing?" Sasuke said through clenched teeth. This new position was making her core tighter around him.

"Showing you what's on page 179" He grinned. He placed his hands over Sasuke's stopping their movements. "Unless you want me to try something else" he asked as he ran his hand down her rear.

"I…I don't know….." Sakura panted.

"I'll be gentle I promise." He said as he slowly slid his finger in her core. Sasuke growled, the sensation he felt of Naruto invading their connection didn't feel all that bad. But he was not about to admit that. Upon feeling his finger slide out Sasuke looked over Sakura's shoulder at Naruto who nodded, in a silent understanding Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and captured her lips. He felt her gasp and squirm when Naruto slowly slid is finger into her tightness.

"Na..Naruto" She let out a moan as he began to slowly thrust in and out. Another gasp was earned when he slid in a second finger. Sasuke too at this point could feel his ministrations, as he held Sakura.

"Sakura" he slowly slid his fingers out and got into position. "Are you ready?" He asked placing his member at her tight opening. With a small whimper and a nod, Naruto slowly slid his head into her. Earning a moan from all three at the new sensation, slowly he slid deeper into her. Sakura clung tight to the sheets, the small pain was fast turning into pleasure.

"Oh kami" Sasuke groan through clenched teeth as Naruto withdrew and slid back in. With just Naruto moving he was being sent closer to his own release. With every thrust quickening Sakura let out a needy moan.. Naruto threw his head back, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, quickly his pace increased as he drew closer, he held tight to her hips not wanting to let go.

* * *

Kakashi sat on the rooftop across the way watching intently through their window. He found it rather foolish that his former students would forget to close the blinds. But it worked out for him in the end; he was getting a rather good show. "A bottle of sake and a good book always does the trick" He chuckled to himself.

* * *

The three fell to the bed covered in sweat and panting. "Wow" Sakura panted as she came down her high.

"Yeah" Naruto grinned.

"Hn" Sasuke gave his signature grunt in agreement.

"I think I need a shower" Sakura said attempting to get up, only to fall back down. "I don't think I can move" she sighed. She glared at Naruto when he laughed and got out of bed, but she didn't argue when he swept her up into his arms.

Walking to the bathroom he looked over his shoulder. "You coming" he grinned.

"Tch, Idiot" Sasuke muttered.

"Suit yourself" Naruto said disappearing into the bathroom.

But wouldn't you know it as soon as Sasuke heard the shower start he slowly got up. "I'll have to beat Kakashi after I thank him" He said making a mental note as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

AN: OMG! That sucked didn't it. Actually I had to rewrite this like twenty times. I always worry I get to graphic and perveted. But this one really didn't have much detail.(that's cause I rewrote it so many times) I enjoy writing lemons, but I tend to shy away from them because well, I think people will think I am a total pervert. I even wrote a 5 page lemon once but ended up erasing it, all because I worry to much. (Sweatdrop) Oh I hope you guys thought it was at least ok. Anywho don't forget to review! Luv Ya


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Here's another Chapter! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! ENJOY!!

* * *

Sasuke let out a sigh as he continued writing his reports for the day. Time once again seemed to be passing slowly for him. It's been, well he couldn't remember how long it's been since he held Sakura in his arms that night. Of course he was shocked when he woke up the next morning next to Naruto, with no Sakura in sight. And he almost lost it when he discovered her note explaining something had come up and she had to head back to camp.

He set his pen down and stretched his aching fingers, he felt he had written enough to last him the next month. He slouched back in his chair thinking of what sounded good to snack on when his attention was soon drawn to the window next to him when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Looking at the source of the movement a pain shot through his chest.

Sakura could be seen just within his reach, but never really able to. Considering she has barely spoke to either him or Naruto since then. He wanted noting more then to hold her, to be with. Flustered he ran his hand through his disheveled hair thinking of the regret he held for forcing her, blaming himself for drinving her away for a second time. He reached for his pen hoping to clear his head of her.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi appeared from the hallway. "Are you almost done with the reports?"

"There coming along" Sasuke answered sounding annoyed.

Kakashi sighed and continued on his way out to do the daily border check. Truth was his three former students had yet to learn the real reason they are here. Of course the mission itself did exist, but the main mission was to return with them wanting to become a team again. He was confident he had accomplished that, but in the two months since their 'little sleepover' he was completely perplexed once again by the actions of his former students.

"Sakura, would you join me on my border check?" He asked once outside, giving his signature eye crease. With a nod, she agreed to join him, unknowing of his intention to pry some information out of her.

After putting enough distance between them and the house he asked bluntly, "So are you going to explain to me why you are avoiding those two this time?"

Sakura was caught completely off guard by this sudden question, especially from Kakashi who was always the one you usually played the 'it's none of my business' act these last five months or so. "I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"No your right, it's only my imagination that you have barely spoken to them or that you still continue your own personal camp out. I had thought you three were getting along"

"You thought wrong" she said sternly. "If you brought me along to poke into my personal you're wasting your time." She turned on her heel stomping back to the guard house.

* * *

Sasuke slumped onto the couch, finally finishing his last report he felt a nap was in order. The months they have spent in this house has brought up many past events and emotions. He found it all rather exhausting. Laying his head on the back of the couch he closed his eyes, attempting to take that nap.

"Sasuke, have you seen Kakashi?" Naruto hollered from somewhere in the house.

"He's checking the borders" Sasuke practically hissed, annoyed by the man.

"Oh" He heard the creaking of the floor grow louder as Naruto made his way closer to the living room. "Well in that case I'm gonna go see what Sakura is up to" He said opening the front door, not knowing she had gone with Kakashi.

It took only a second for Sasuke to shoot off the couch, the once wanted nap completely forgotten about. Without a word Sasuke joined the task of 'visiting' Sakura. Naruto just shook his head and lead the way. He was smarter then Sasuke gave him credit for after all, he knew very well Sasuke cared for Sakura and that he was found as a threat to the Uchiha.

Walking across the open grass field they wondered into the row of trees at its edge. By this time of course they knew the places Sakura would most likely be. Walking down a small path they kept alert, not because of the enemy, but because Sakura seemed to feel the need to lay out booby traps and not inform them about them. The last time Naruto had set one off a kunai missed his head by about a centimeter.

After checking all her regular spots they came up empty handed. Heading back to the guard house they met Kakashi returning from his check. A quick exchange of hello's and asking if things were in order was the extent of their conversation.

Approaching the house they caught a glimpse of the woman they all had on their minds through the window. Opening the door their senses were stunned by the sweet aroma of cooking food. All three stood dumbfounded staring at Sakura cooking away in the kitchen humming a melody.

Turning around she smiled at them. "Now hurry and go wash up" She said sweetly. "Dinner will be done soon" Hesitating for a moment the three men glanced at each other wondering if maybe this was an imposter, but in the end did as they were told. Disappearing down the hallway they took notice that she must have cleaned as well and pretty thoroughly too.

After washing up and a quick change of clothes they returned to find Sakura still buzzing around the kitchen. It was only a moment after they sat at the table did she serve them their dinner. Surprised once again, they stared at there plates with watering mouths.

"I made you each your favorite food" She practically sang, serving them each a glass of water.

Without hesitation Naruto dove right into his bowl of ramen, slurping the noodles like a starving animal. Kakashi hesitated for a moment before he began to attack his miso soup with eggplants, soon with the same intensity as Naruto. Sasuke however, holding back the urge to devour his plate of fresh tomatoes and rice balls, sat arms crossed, food untouched.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sakura asked sounding worried.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "Did you poison it?" He asked suspicious of her sudden strange in behavior, causing the other two men to choke on their own dinner.

Sakura looked at him, still holding that same sweet smile, but her eyes giving away her true emotions. "No" She giggled like a little school girl. "Why would I want to do such a thing to 'my boys'?" The comment catching them all of guard, she hasn't called them that in years.

At this point all eating had stopped and eyes were focused on Sasuke and Sakura who looked as if there were having a heated silent argument as they held their ground against each others gaze. "Well" Sakura said taking his plate, making sure to move it past his range of smell. "If you don't want it I'll just throw it out" Turning to do just that, she was stopped by Sasuke grabbing hold of her arm and removing the plate from her hands. Despite his suspicion he was starving. With a triumphant smile she returned to the kitchen.

Hesitating a moment Sasuke finally took his first bite. Followed soon by a second and third. By this time Kakashi and Naruto had continued eating. After they each had their second serving they were content with full stomachs. They watched lazily as Sakura cleared the table and none made an attempt to help when they heard the water running, to help wash dishes. Instead they struck up a conversation about this and that.

Sometime later Sakura finally appeared, only this time her bag secured to her back, her face holding no real emotion. "I am returning to Konoha tonight" she stated ready for the arguement that was to come.

* * *

AN: Please Review! Luv Ya


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Here's the next Chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The three men stared at Sakura, a look of disbelief present on their faces. They all glanced at each other, thinking the same thing, 'we must have heard wrong'.

"Sakura?" Naruto said unsure. "What are you talking about?"

"I am going home" She answered plainly.

"But…."

"Your on a mission Sakura, you can't just abandon it" Kakashi intervened.

Sakura knew that Kakashi would use this being a mission against her and she prepared for that. "I have already received permission from Tsunade"

'_That woman' _'Kakashi cursed to himself. She really was planning to make whole ordeal a troublesome one. "So may I ask what brought this on?" Kakashi eyed her; he could hardly miss her quick glance at Sasuke.

"I have been away far too long." She began "I must return and continue with my work" By work of course she meant the training of medic-nin, something that had been taken care of for her, but in this case it was her only good excuse.

"That's absurd!" Naruto blurted.

"Naruto" Kakashi said attempting to calm him before he did something he'd regret, failing miserably. "Damn it Sakura, we are attempting her you know. The more we try the more you run away."

"Naruto" Sasuke finally spoke.

"What!" He turned looking at the Uchiha.

"Just let her go" he stated remaining emotionless. Sakura avoided looking him, though she was taken back by the comment.

"How can you….." He held his tongue when Sasuke glared at him, he'd seen that look before; pain hidden behind an emotionless exterior.

"If that's what you want" Kakashi sighed "then I guess there is nothing more to say."

The room fell silent, Naruto had taken his seat again, not happy in the least, but still biting his tongue. Sakura stood there for moment longer, not one of them was planning on her stopping her now, she was sure of it. She wasn't quite sure why but she was shocked they weren't putting any fight into it, it pained her. "I will be on my way" she said heading for the door, her hand hesitated from turning the knob, but a quick reminder of why she was leaving began to stir in her mind. "Take care of yourselves" she said trying to cover the slight shakiness of her voice, fighting the urge to take one last glance over her shoulder she hurried out the door.

A good fifteen minutes passed, no one had said anything or even moved from there place at the table. Really what could they have done, fought with her over it, sure but they knew all to well it wouldn't have done them any good. Sakura Haruno was stubborn women and none them wanted to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

Sasuke was the first to show sign of movement, harshly pushing his chair back and retreating to his room. Naruto soon after disappeared into the living room, leaving Kakashi sitting at the table.

Things were defiantly going to get harder from here on out. Determined to achieve his goal on this mission he held strong to the thought if at least rekindling the friendship between Naruto and Sasuke. He gave a half grin shaking his head, he never took notice really before, but Sakura seemed to be the glue keeping this puzzle known as team seven together.

* * *

In some twist of fate, three weeks later they were called back to village. Sasuke and Naruto never questioned the reasoning and were glad to going home. Kakashi on the other hand knew that with Sakura departing there was no use in being there any longer.

Reaching the village gates their spirits lifted, it was good to home finally. After quick good-byes and few exchanged words they parted ways. Kakashi rubbed his temples preparing himself for the verbal beating he was going to get from the Hokage, at least hoping it was only verbal.

Slowing those last few feet towards the door of the Hokage, Kakashi debated with himself whether he should have picked up a bottle of sake first. The door however flung open almost knocking him to his feet.

"Oh……Sorry Kakashi" Shizune said, she seemed to be in a quite a hurry. "Lady Tsunade his waiting for you" She quickly retreated down the hallway.

He peeked around the door, seeing Tsunade sitting at her desk lazily. Apparently her mood wasn't to foul. He cleared his throat as he walked in.

"Hatake" Tsunade grinned. "Glad to see you back."

"Good to be back" He said mildly confused.

"I hope everything went well." She began. "I also hope for collection of reports, I'm sure it's pretty thick."

He retrieved the file from his bag, last paper written and signed. Handing it over still cautious of what was coming next. She took graciously, flipping through it quickly.

"Sorry I had to call you back so suddenly, but the work load seems to piling up." She placed the file down. "I hope you don't mind"

"No it's quite alright" He said seeming to relax a bit.

"Good" She said grabbing a small flask from her desk drawer. "We'll be able to get a few more things done around here now that you four have returned" She stated taking a swig.

Kakashi's bodies tensed for a moment. "I don't understand? Sakura did not arrive with us." He said as if it was a well known fact.

"Oh" Tsunade said with a raised brow.

"She returned three weeks ago" he said, only now did the truth hit him. "With…you're….permission" He muttered, more to himself.

Tsunade sprang to her feet slamming her hands on her desk "SHE DID WHAT?!"

* * *

AN: Well, I did another cliffhanger. (Sigh I just can't help myself) But please Review anyhow! :) Luv Ya


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Well another chapter up and done. ENJOY! :)

* * *

Sakura covered her eyes when the once closed curtain let in the late morning. She groaned in protest to rude awakening and rolled over taking the comfort of her blanket with her.

"Sakura you can't sleep the day away" Temari said pulling open another set of curtains, drowning the room with even sunlight.

"Watch me" Sakura muttered under her breath. She was after all taking a vacation, or at least that is what she told Temari when she showed up on her doorstep a little over three weeks ago. Temari, thank kami, didn't find it unusual and welcomed Sakura to stay as long as liked. Saying how they never see each other anymore.

"I received an interesting scroll today" Temari began now standing next to her bed. "I was quite surprised to tell you the truth."

Sakura irritably threw the blanket up and sat up looking tired and half asleep. "I appreciate you thinking of me to spread the newest line of gossip." Her voice crisp with irritation. "But if you don't mind me saying, I am really not interested in the doings of others"

Temari let out a menacing laugh. "Fine, fine. I'll cut straight to the point then." She sifted closer to the bed. "I am sure you would mind explaining to me why I received an urgent message from the Hokage asking for any information on your whereabouts."

* * *

"How could you let this happen?" Tsunade scowled at the three men standing before her.

"She left on her own accord" Sasuke stated, his usual unemotional demeanor making a good cover for the inner beating he was giving himself for allowing her to leave.

"That is absurd" Tsunade was honestly trying her best not the wring their scrawny necks. "What on earth would make you think I would give her permission to return home from a mission? Shinobi such as you should have known better."

"In all due respect" Kakashi began attempting to ease the situation. "I think our time would be more useful in searching for her than arguing about it."

Tsunade sent daggers at the copy-nin. Of course she knew he was right, but she had far more things she wanted to discuss, well actually yell at them about, but finding Sakura at this point was more important. "So be it" She huffed finally taking her seat. "I will allow one of you to….."

"Only one of us." Naruto interrupted "How can you expect one of….." Naruto must have felt the burning of Tsunade's temper brewing because he quickly thought twice about finishing his statement.

"One of you will go in search for Sakura. I did bring you back early for reason and do expect to at least use two of for that." She sighed in frustration "Kakashi you have of course will be the best for this one" Kakashi nodded in acceptance, but didn't fail to notice the silent protest from the two men next to him.

"Lady Tsunade" Sasuke said his voice low. "Please allow me to look for her."

"You!?" Naruto exclaimed not seeming to thrilled with the whole idea.

"Naruto" Sasuke began before Naruto could begin another lecture. "I know you don't think too highly of me" His gaze now fell on the blonde. "Not that I blame you. My past still haunts me for the decisions I have made." He drew in a hard breath, revealing his feelings was not something he was extremely experienced in. "I ask this of you only once Naruto"

Naruto held his gaze. He was almost attempted to laugh in his face if the Uchiha thought that was some sort of apology. Of course Naruto knew he wasn't asking for the approval to go in search of the women they both seemed to love, but he was looking for the reassurance that he would back down and allow Sasuke his chance at Sakura's heart. Tsunade at this point had cleared her throat, the action however going unnoticed by the two men still having their silent battle. Finally Naruto averted his eyes to the ceiling. "Do as you wish" He muttered, still not thrilled with the idea of letting Sasuke have another chance of ripping her heart out, but who was he to stand in his way. It was Sasuke she had always loved anyways.

"Well am I glad you two came to an agreement" Tsunade stated with dry sarcasm. "But I think I am making the decisions around here"

"Perhaps it would be best if he was to go" Kakashi knew very well that this involved more then just a missing Ninja.

Tsunade rubbed her temples at this point. "Fine. I expect you to leave immediately."

* * *

"Sakura, I swear if Gaara found out about this, he would have both our hides. You're just lucky I was given the scroll instead of him. What were thinking?"

"I have my reasons" She shoved her last bit of clothes into her bag swinging it over her shoulder.

"You know I can't just turn the other cheek on this matter." Temari crossed her arms.

Sakura stood for moment before turning to her long time friend. "Thank you for allowing me to intrude on you as suddenly as I did."

"Sakura, why don't you just tell me what going on, I am sure we can work everything out the Hokage. I you keep this up you'll be named a missing Ninja and then what will…"

"Maybe that would be the better!" Sakura spat back bitterly. She quickly wished she hadn't said after the seeing the look of confusion and horror on Temari's face.

"Sakura what has gotten into you" Worry and concern for her friend evident in her voice.

Sakura slumped into the nearby chair, quick to cover her face with her hands in attempt to hold back ready to fall tears. "After so long" She began in a quiet shaky voice. "Now more then ever I have to forget him."

* * *

AN: Well probably wasn't to exciting where she went, but I hope you like it anyway. Please don't forget to review. Luv Ya


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Oh my! Sorry it has been way too long. I am so sorry. :( It seemed like everytime I sat down to write I could never get too much done. But here is the next chapter. Thank you for being patient. ENJOY!

* * *

Sasuke knelt by a small stream, filling his empty water pouch. It's been one week since he started his search for Sakura. And three days since he learned Sakura had been staying in Suna for those first three weeks. Unfortunately for him she was on the move again, and damn it she was good.

He capped his water pouch and secured it over his shoulder, before dipping his hands in and running his them over his face and hair. He was currently on the outskirts of fire country and he could still feel the blazing heat from the desert he had just left. He was sore and tired, going none stop just to catch up with her.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked out loud, as if hoping someone would just tell him where she was

* * *

**That Night**

In a small village somewhere on the border of Earth Country, Sakura sat in the dark corner of a local pub. Sipping slowly on the drink she held in her hand. Surprisingly she didn't draw too much attention to herself, considering the pub was swarmed with males and the lack of females was an understatement.

She watched as the waitress, who she assumed was the pub owner's wife, quickly bounce from table to table. The woman must have been in her mid-forties, and here she was stuck in a world full of males, exposed, vulnerable. Well that's what she thought until she saw the 5'3 woman knock a man to the floor in one hit; it seemed she was very capable of taking care of herself. She had to laugh.

Her eyes wondered the loud room, at a table only a short distance from her own she could here the three occupants in a heated debate about whether beef ramen was better than pork ramen. She rolled her eyes at such a ridiculous topic. But the pain she felt clench her chest didn't go unnoticed.

Quickly she finished off her glass, putting a hand up declining when the waitress appeared in no time to fill it back up. She had enough for the night, not enough to get her drunk but enough to numb the pain. Staying close to the shadows she found her way outside.

The cool night breeze stung her cheeks stepping out from stuffy, hot building. The street outside was dark and quiet; the faint light from the half moon barely lit the ground. She had thought about staying at the Inn near the edge of town, a hot shower was extremely tempting. But she knew that Gaara would inform Tsunade of her being in Suna and was sure that she would send the Anbu after her.

Setting out into the darkness she knew where her destination lie. Her home was the hidden leaf, she couldn't deny or runaway from that fact no matter how far she ran. Past events in her life were life changing yes, but the fact was is that they were in the past; nothing could be done about them now. Just thinking about the time she wasted, the years, made her sick to her stomach.

The sudden image of the one night she spent with the two men she had once been so close to flashed in her mind. Quickly shaking the image away, only it wouldn't disperse, instead another image and then another. Only soon Naruto was no longer there and instead only her and Sasuke remained. The touch of his hands, his hard body pressed against hers, his dark lust filled eyes…………..

Distracted, Sakura hit the hard ground with an ungraceful flailing of her arms attempting to break her fall. With a painful groan she picked herself up, sitting up she brushed the dirt from her clothes scowling. "Damn it" She really had to get these thoughts under control before she seriously injured herself.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Sakura's pace slowed as she approached the gates of Konoha, just s few hundred more feet and she would face her fate. She was scared. Not for the punishment she knew she was soon going to be sentenced, but to see those who she abandoned, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke……

She let out a heavy sigh. Sasuke was the one she wanted to see the least. In all that as happened since there mission, things defiantly have changed. She wanted so much to just forget about her feelings towards him, even more now that she discovered Naruto feelings were deeper then she realized.

She loved Naruto yes. As a close friend, but not in the way he wanted her too. And Sasuke, her heart ached just thinking about him. It was going to take her even longer now to forget him now. Hell her body heated up every time she thought about him.

The gates seemed to close in on her as she stepped through them. Her head was held high as she stared into the masks of the Anbu who were waiting her. She looked over at Izumo and Kotetsu, their look was stern but a slight hint of pity and concern shown through. She took a deep breath and gazed at the blue sky before she put her hands out signaling her defeat.

* * *

Sasuke made his way fast over the forest floor, his hope in finding her failing. Pushing the thought to the back of mind he picked up pace. Right now he just wanted her to be safe and in his arms. He didn't know when it was that he realized his feelings or how strong they were, but that didn't matter anymore. The point was he loved her.

Thinking about it the truth almost made him panic. Never in his life had he ever felt this way. Needing her more the air he breathed. He felt this was his punishment for letting her go in the first place, loving her so much and not being able to have her.

At least that was how he figured this whole situation was going to end. To this day he his still angry with himself for letting Naruto get so close to her. Sure the sex he shared with them was different and exciting, but that wasn't how he wanted it. He wanted Sakura for himself, he didn't want to share her with anybody.

'But will she even take me back?' This was the question he has been asking himself for months. He really didn't deserve her or her forgiveness; he after all was the one who pushed her away.

The sound of a hawk above him drew him from his thoughts. Seeing it was sent from Konoha and learning of the message it was sent with, he took off towards the Leaf village.

* * *

Refusing to meet the gaze of the angered Hokage, Sakura stared straight ahead of her grounded firm to where she stood. They have been sitting in silence for several minutes, she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Even without looking, Sakura knew that Tsunade eyes were narrowed, her mouth set in a stern frown, and her hands interlocked in front of her. She always did that when she was angry, Sakura had come to believe she kept her hands locked together to avoid hitting something or someone, which in this case would be her.

"Well" Tsunade finally spoke. "Do you have an explanation for what you've done?"

"I have none" Sakura did her best to sound confident. Put she couldn't help flinching when Tsunade slammed her fist into her desk.

"Sakura Haruno, I don't know what the hell you thinking. You broke more laws then you want to hear about! Damn it, you walked out on a mission Sakura. How the hell can you tell me you have no explanation for it?"

Sakura stood motionless. She had no desire at this point in time to discuss her personal with the angered woman. And besides that it was a sorry excuse. The Shinobi rules did state to never let personal issues interfere with a mission. "I apologize. And with all due respect, please issue my punishment." She wanted it to just be over and done with.

After a moment Tsunade gave a struggled sigh and sat back down. She couldn't make the woman speak, so she had no other choice. "You are to be under house arrest until a fitting punishment is decided."

* * *

Sasuke swore under his breath as he barged into Tsunade's office. It took a day to return and he had no time to waste. He had to see Sakura.

"Where is she?!" He ordered. He hadn't slept and his body was growing weak and tired.

Shizune was looking shocked as she stood beside Tsunade's desk. Tsunade glanced up before returning to her paperwork. "Sasuke glad your back I have a mission….."

"Where is she damn it?!" He didn't want to hear any of this crap about being assigned a mission.

Tsunade looked at him irritated. "She is under house arrest until a punishment is decided. Until then I suggest you…..Hey! Don't just run out here when I'm talking to you!" Tsunade yelled after him as he disappeared out the door. "That damn kid" She shook her head as she returned to her previous task.

"Is wise to let him run off like that? He will go you know." Shizune stated.

"That's what I am hoping for" Tsunade said nonchalantly. Shizune's expression was priceless. "I may old Shizune, but I'm not blind" She laughed.

* * *

Sakura sat on her couch staring into space. Being cooped up in this apartment was probably worst punishment then the one she is to receive later. In a day she already had the place cleaned from front to back. She's read three books already. She slumped further onto the couch. "It's only been a day." She whined to herself.

Loud voices caught her attention from outside her front door. It sounded like arguing. Getting up to investigate, she had barely made to her feet when her front door flung open. Her heart skipped when she saw Sasuke standing in her doorway. The look on his face wasn't even close to being happy.

"Sa…Sasuke what are you doing here?" She asked quietly. With a word he began towards her taking large strides closing the distance quickly. She took a step back, but before she knew it he was right in front reaching for her.

"Sakura" he gave a relieved sigh as he pulled her to him. He buried his head in the nape of her neck taking in her intoxicating scent.

She attempted to struggle free shocked by his actions. "Sasuke, what are you doing? Let…." She was quickly silenced by his mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut and her mind went blank as gave in to him.

The kiss was passionate, unlike any other she had experienced before. His tongue slipped through her slightly parted lips dominating every inch of her mouth. He moved his hand to the back of her neck pushing into him even more. A moan escaped her throat as his other hand moved down her back.

In one swift movement Sasuke had her pinned beneath him on the couch. Sakura looked up at him with lust blurred vision. He kissed the corner of her mouth, moving down to her jaw, her neck. She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch, his lips on her skin. Hoping he would sure the ache she currently had between her legs.

Suddenly his weight shifted on top of her and ministrations seized. She opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows. "Sasuke what wrong?" Of course she learned quickly he wasn't going answer. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. He was sleeping.

Sakura sighed and attempted to move out from under him. But every time she moved his gripped tightened, keeping her in place. She just laid back down hoping he wouldn't sleep to long, because it would be a wasted effort to try and wake him. Also, she didn't care how she felt, he had some serious business to finish.

* * *

AN: Weeelllll What did you think? Please review. I also promise the next chapter will be up soon, with alittle...petting...lol...


	16. Chapter 16

AN: HI!! Sorry it's taken so long. And thank you for being patient. So here is the next chapter! ENJOY!

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he sat up. His body was aching from his search for Sakura. He glanced around and in a split second he was wide awake, hell he still had all his clothes on. He remembered going to Sakura's, so how did he end up at his apartment. He looked at the clock, 3:34am. Jumping out of bed he headed towards the door. He had to see Sakura.

Only inches from the door a voice broke through the darkness. "It's no use."

Sasuke whipped around drawing his kunai only to find Kakashi sitting in his window book in hand. "It's rude to invite yourself into people house's without permission." He hissed replacing the kunai and turning again towards the door.

"She's not there" Kakashi sighed putting his book down. "So there's no sense in wasting your time."

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and his heart began race. He didn't want to ask why that was, one reason being he had a horrible gut feeling he already knew the answer. But even so, it seemed too quick to pass a punishment yet, or at least he hoped. "Why are you here?" His voice low.

Kakashi crawled out off the window sill. "I was bored." He shrugged.

Sasuke glared at him over his shoulder. "Don't take me for a fool Kakashi"

Kakashi held his gaze for a moment before responding. "Never would I take you for a fool Sasuke. Stupid maybe, but never a fool."

Sasuke was taken back by the comment but never showed it. Instead he averted his gaze and gave a small grunt of disapproval. The problem was he knew the man was both right and wrong. Yes he has been stupid and yes he was a fool. Frustrated he paced the floor a few rounds before slumping back onto his bed. He didn't care at this point when Kakashi started to rummage through his kitchen.

Was he really too late? That was one of the many questions that ran through his mind. He closed his eyes remembering the moment he had Sakura in his arms only hours before. A pain hit his chest as he thought about her being ripped from his arms, the thought of not being able to hold her was almost to hard to bare.

"Here" Kakashi said holding out a cup. Sasuke opened his eyes, first looking at the cup then to Kakashi before accepting it. "Don't you want to know where she is?" Kakashi asked still looking down at him.

Sasuke stared down into the cup of black coffee as his gripped tightened around it. 'No' he thought to himself. Because he he was sure he knew the answer and he already felt completely helpless. Even if he could…….How far would he go to have her?

Kakashi sighed. "Do you think you could really make her happy Sasuke?"

Being caught off guard by the question and the emotions that it brought, he stared with wide eyes at the copy-nin. "Where the hell did that come from?" His voice harsh.

"We all make mistakes in life Sasuke. Some you regret all your life." He paused seeming to reflect on his own for a moment. "Even worse when you've hurt those close to you, only to realize what you've done when it's too late."

Sasuke opened his mouth to retaliate only to clench it back shut. The answer he wanted to say was yes, but the truth he didn't know. Regret he knew very well, but the pain he's caused Sakura was harsh and unfair to her and he knew it. Time after time he refused her, then when he decided she was the one he wanted to rebuild his clan with he crushed her heart yet again. Maybe Kakashi was right, maybe it was too late for him to get his chance.

Running a hand through his hair he set his cup down on the night stand. "Are you saying I should just forget about Sakura?"

"I never said that" Kakashi corrected. "Only you can make that choice. But keep in mind that Sakura is no stranger to pain. She has her own fears and her own ghosts. I just want to know if you are able to dry her tears instead of cause them."

In a flash of anger Sasuke was on his feet ready to fight, but his attack faltered when Kakashi didn't even blink. He stared at the man who stood in front him. The words he said dropped on him like a brick to the head. Of course things would be hard and emotional; of course wounds had to be healed. He knew all that, but could he really do it. He averted his gaze before brushing passed Kakashi. A new wave of doubt in himself flushed through him.

"Where is she?" He hissed swinging the door open.

"She's been taken to the prison." He answered softly.

Closing his eyes facing the truth to his gut feeling from before, he took a deep breath before leaving slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Damn it" Tsunade cursed out loud for the hundredth time tonight. She took another drink from the bottle on her desk, discarding the glass hours ago. "Those damn elders know just how to crawl under my skin."

She scowled when a knock sounded at her door. "Shizune I told you to go home" Her head shot to the door when it opened, Sasuke stood there looking less than pleased.

"Save it" Tsunade waved her hand towards him. "Just go away."

Sasuke however didn't move. "What is the full extent of her punishment?"

Tsunade gave a grunt before taking another swig. "Her rank has been stripped and she is sentenced to 6 months in prison. Then if she is found mentally stable she may climb her way back up to her previous status." she sounded disgusted by it.

"That's absurd!! Why would you….."

"I had nothing to do with it." Tsunade cut in angered. "The elders decided her punishment. They said if they let her actions slide it would show the other shinobi that reckless behavior is……." She paused trying to control her anger. "I have been over ruled on this one. My hands are tied." Misery heard in her voice.

"Sakura is the best damn medic you have and they are willing to throw her aside just to make an example?! That's just pure stupidity."

Tsunade turned away from him. "Don't you think I told them that?" She hissed now clenching the bottle. "The reason I sent you four on that mission was turn you back into a team. But it just blows up in my face and completely out of proportion."

There was silence between the two. The only sound that could be heard was the liquor shift in the bottle as she drank. Finally the silence was broke by Sasuke. "If you won't do anything than I will." And with that he disappeared out the door.

Tsunade sat unmoving for a moment. "I really hope you can" She whispered.

* * *

AN: Well how was it? I know I said there would be petting, but it will have to come in the next chapter...Sorry. Please don't forget to review. It's makes my day to know what you guys think so far. Well hope to have another update soon. Till then...LUV YA!! :)


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Oh....I forgot to post this chapter, I am so sorry. Anyway it's a shorter one, but there's a reason for that. hehe Anywho sorry again and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"There has to be a way!" He yelled at Shikamaru, slamming his hands down on the table. He's been at it for three weeks trying to find a way to free Sakura.

Shikamaru sighed. "Listen, there's no way to get her punishment lifted." He yawned suddenly since he had missed his nap. "Naruto even attempted to reason with elders, if that's what you would call it. It was really more Naruto throwing a tantrum and got himself kicked out of the Hokage tower."

Sasuke shook his head. This wasn't turning out anything like he planned. "So what am I suppose to do?"

Shikamaru slumped into his chair. This was the main reason he stayed away from women, they were all too troublesome. "Sasuke you have to face the fact, she's stuck where she's at. There's nothing you can do."

Sasuke shook his head. There wasn't anything more he could do the to sit and wait.

**5 months and 6 days later**

"Hey you going tomorrow?" Naruto asked between bites of ramen.

"I leave for a mission tonight. What's tomorrow?" Kakashi asked quirking a brow. He couldn't remember anything important happening.

Naruto almost choked on his mouthful of ramen. "Sakura's is getting out tomorrow; I can't believe you didn't remember that." Naruto scowled.

"Is that so?" Kakashi smiled. "Hmm"

"Yep. Sasuke said he's defiantly going, but I haven't seen him the last couple of days. The rookie nine are all going, along with some of her medical trainees. Even Grandma Tsunade's going."

Kakashi chuckled. "To bad I can't be there it sounds like there's going to be quite a turnout."

"It'll be great I've really missed Sakura"

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Well" He began as he stood up. "I have things to attend to."

"Wha…Wait…." He was gone before Naruto could even say another word.

* * *

**The next day**

Sasuke let out a yawn as he walked towards the gates of the prison. Today was it, today was his chance to see Sakura, to make her part of his life. As he drew closer to the gates he could a numerous amount of people already waiting. He let out yet another yawn. He couldn't sleep last night at all, and he guessed that's why he was being slow today.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled waving his hand. "It's about time you get here." Naruto scowled.

"Shut up" Sasuke cringed at his loud voice. "Do you have to be so loud?"

"Don't play stupid with me" Naruto's anger rose. "Where the hell is she?"

Sasuke looked at him confused and irritated. "What are you talking about?"

"Sakura left two hours ago" Tsunade stated.

Sasuke blinked a few times letting the information sink in. "She already left, but how come no one saw her. Where the hell did she go?"

"We were hoping you could answer that" Tsunade sighed "But apparently you're no help."

"We have to go search for her." Naruto stated. "I will find her no matter what."

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "Search all you want but you everyone has missions today and you need to….."

"What? How can you expect me to just……."

"Because Naruto, Sakura is doing nothing wrong. She is considered a civilian at this point. If she chooses to leave or even disappear there's nothing I can do. You can search for her on your own time" Tsunade had a defeated look on her face as she turned heading back towards town.

The only thought running through Sasuke's mind was. 'This can't be happening!'

* * *

AN: Don't forget to review. The last and final chapter is coming up next. I have a special twist in store for the ending. ;p Luv Ya


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Sorry for wait! But here it is...the last chapter. I hope you Enjoy!!

* * *

Kakashi sat in a corner booth at a café in a village on the border of fire country. His trusty book in hand, but he wasn't even reading the words. He was watching one of the waitresses intently. It took him no less then a day to track her down. Apparently this time she didn't care too much if she was found, because he was pretty sure she knew he was there.

_Yep_ He thought as she just made eye contact with him. _She knows. _He wanted to know why she was here and why she left without saying anything. Well he had an idea, but he was someone who liked to go to the source.

"Would you like more coffee?" His waitress smiled flirtatiously.

"Sure" he smiled over his book at her. She poured him another cup and lingered a moment before winking and flashing him an even bigger smile, then disappeared into the kitchen. He watched the door swing shut and once again scanned the café for the head of pink hair.

"Looking for someone?" Sakura asked suddenly leaning against the wall next to him.

"No one in particular" He grinned and set his book down. "I see you found work"

"It pays bills." She shrugged. "Now what are you doing here?"

He finally looked up at her, meeting emerald eyes. "Having some coffee and catching up on my reading" He motioned to the cup and book in front of him.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, deciding whether he really thought she believed him or not. "A long way to come just for coffee." She challenged him, pushing herself off the wall. "But suit yourself."

"I would like to talk with you Sakura" He called after her. "What time do you get off?"

She shrugged again. "When they decide to let me leave."

He smiled to himself as he watched her tend to her tables. Glad that he brought an extra book; because apparently she was gonna make him wait awhile.

* * *

Sure enough it was over six hours before Sakura announced that her shift had ended. She took off her name tag and apron, plopping down in the seat across from him. She was glad she used to be a shinobi or else her body would hurt more then it already does.

"So what did you come here for?" She finally asked again. Kakashi looked up at her from over his book for moment before closing it and placing back into his pouch.

"Well I was helping this……"

"Cut the crap Kakashi!" Sakura waved her hand dismissingly. "That might have worked when I was twelve but I'm not a kid anymore. So say what you have to say or leave me alone."

Kakashi chuckled and slumped further into the booth, resting his arm across the back. He held her challenging gaze. _She's feisty as always. _He thought as her eyes narrowed.

She huffed in frustration and grabbed her apron. "I'm leaving" She shifted from the booth. But stopped when he grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura, don't run. I just want to talk." He stated. Letting go of her wrist, he didn't want to force her…….if he didn't have to.

"I'm not going back." She hissed

"I'm not asking you to"

"I'm not going to back to him."

"I'm not telling you that you should."

"Then why did you come here!" She turned slamming her hands down on the table.

"Because" Kakashi began, leaning in closer to her. "I was concerned"

"Concerned?" She laughed at the statement. "Please, spare me"

"Damn it Sakura, sit your ass down before I do it for you!" Kakashi threatened, losing his patience with the woman.

Sakura stiffened and her breath hitched. Never once in her years of knowing the copy-nin had she heard him be so…so vulgar towards her. She hesitated before sitting back down.

"Now" He cleared his throat swallowing his anger. "Why did you leave Konoha exactly?"

"Why not?" She countered. "I'm not a kounichi anymore so why do I need to be there. I can live where I want and do what I want."

"So you leave without saying anything? Making everyone worry."

"I talked to Tsunade. She knows where I'm at if she needs me." Sakura crossed her arms waiting for his next question.

Kakashi was surprised by the news. To learn that Tsunade knew where she was these last three weeks made him curse the woman under his breath. If she would have at least told him it would have saved him some time. He could tell she had a lot of time to think while she sat in prison. Her mind seemed made up. "So that's it? This is the life you choose?"

Sakura pursed her lips and averted her eyes to the table. "While I sat alone in my cell all those months, I realized that my life wasn't as great as I thought it was. You know that for years I pined over Sasuke, but when I knew I had him I wasn't even happy about it. Sasuke was always only out for Sasuke, he never really cared about me or how I felt. As long as he got what he wanted he was happy." She looked up at him with fire in her eyes. "And you tell me what kind of life is that."

"You didn't have to be with him, even if you stayed in the village Sakura. You know that right."

"I know, but here I can start from scratch, start fresh."

Kakashi nodded. He could understand the need to want to start fresh very well.. "You know he's miserable" He commented with a chuckle.

A smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. "It's good for him to suffer." She flashed him a full smile for the first time that night.

"So" Kakashi cleared his throat, trying not to smile. "How's Yamato?"

Sakura froze. "I wouldn't know" She said cautiously.

"Oh well I figured you would."

Sakura quirked a brow. "Why?"

"Just something he said to me before we left on our mission and also he visited you in prison twice a week didn't he."

Sakura held his gaze. "What exactly did he say that would make you think anything?" She completely ignored the part where he visited her.

"Oh just that you were very special to him" He watched a slow smile formed on her face. "I think I would have done things differently if I had known." He returned her smile.

* * *

Sasuke threw his pen across the room, day by day he grew more frustrated. He wanted nothing more then to go and search for Sakura but Tsunade kept sending him on mission after mission. He ran his hands through his hair leaning back in the chair trying to calm himself down.

Naruto was having the same problem. He couldn't get any free time either. It's been four weeks already and not knowing where Sakura is was driving him mad. He glanced down the half done report in front of him. Paperwork was becoming such a pain.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto appeared in the doorway. "Have you seen Yamato?"

"No" He said irritated. "Why?"

"I was hoping he could help me with something." Naruto shrugged and sat down on an empty chair across from him. "I asked Iruka and he said he's not out on mission, but can't find him anywhere."

Sasuke gave a grunt. He could really care less; he had enough to worry about. Digging in his pocket for another pen, he continued working on his reports. He glanced up when Genma and Anko came storming in making enough noise to wake the dead.

"Have you two seen Yamato?" Naruto asked hoping for any kind of information.

"You won't find him around here. He took sometime off about a month ago and hasn't been back yet." Anko answered.

"What? Where the hell did he go?"

Sasuke's body stiffened. _It couldn't be. Could it? _

"I don't know I heard a rumor that……."

"He's dealing with some personal business." Kakashi interrupted appearing the doorway. Sasuke glanced at Kakashi meeting his gaze.

"Personal business? What kind of personal business could he have? The man has no social life."

The room fell silent. Kakashi knew something and Sasuke wanted to know what. "His he with Sakura?" Sasuke asked his voice low, his grip on the pen tightening.

"What?" Naruto chimed in confused. "Why would he be with her?"

Kakashi shook his head. But Sasuke could see the answer in lone eye. "Forget her Sasuke." He turned to leave. "She's moved on."

* * *

"Kakashi stop by last week." Sakura stated.

"Did he?" Yamato smiled crawling into bed next her. "What did Kakashi want?"

"To talk."

Yamato pulled her to him. "About?" He placed light kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

"Mmmm…….He knows about us." She breathed.

Yamato gave a low chuckle. "I knew he would figure it out sooner or later."

Sakura smiled before Yamato captured her lips. This felt right. This is where she wanted to be. As long as he was there with her, nothing else mattered.

* * *

AN: Well there it was. I have a feeling I am gonna get flamed for it. But oh well. Thanks for reading. Luv Ya


End file.
